heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-18 Mocha in the Park
It's a wonderful Sunday afternoon. One of those picturesque Sundays before Thanksgiving, with far too many Christmas decorations already put up. What started as a visit to the Stark Tower to share time with friends turned into Pepper taking Thor and Sif out for anything they want to spare Tony the hangover + boisterous Asgardians that have probably never felt a hangover themselves, ever. And what do the two dieties want? Mocha. And duck ponds. Definitely the duck ponds. Pepper Potts tries to gently warn Thor for the umpteenth time, "It's November, Thor. There might not even be any ducks, if they migrate like lots of other birds do." But, she's promised to take them to the duck ponds, so here they are, regardless of whether or not the ponds will have any sort of avian population. For her own part, Pepper looks tired, possibly as if she's been carrying more worries than her usual. She's trying to keep up with Thor's usually happy demeanor, but between that and trying to keep up with how fast he walks... well, her attempt at a smile slips more often than not. Duck ponds. Heather isn't there feeding ducks. She's not there doing much.. well she's not doing much but a lot of other folks are. One of the things she loves is 'on location' shoots. There's a bunch of photographers and the like who were shooting for a lingerie commercial. It helps that Heather rarely feels the chill of cold weather, but she does put on a jacket now and then to help other folks not get weirded out. The shoot was just wrapping up as folks started to arrive, and she ducked into a dressing tent. A few minutes later, she emerges in street clothes and waves to everyone. "Great job folks! Job well done. You all enjoy the night, I'm grabbing a bite and some coffee!" And of course, that means she's walking over towards where you all are now. Of course, this time she might draw more stares than usual, since she was just almost naked over there about fifty yards away being filmed for the next Victoria's Secret commercial! Red lingerie and a santa hat. Oy! Sif was more than happy to head to the duck ponds and with caffiene. For the most part, she has remained silent aside for a few comments here and there. In truth, her attention has been on Pepper and how the woman is behaving. Finally, after they're in the park for a bit, she leans up and whispers something in Thor's ear. It's only after that that she allows her attention to stray to anyone other than their hostess or the God who she has her arm linked with. Those icy blue eyes land on Heather. Really, Sif can't say anything about red lingerie because, let's face it, the leathers of her armor aren't much more than that. Instead of a santa hat though, she's got a red cape with white fur around the shoulders and a stylized version of Thor's helmet. Thor hadn't meant to walk quickly, but in his exuberance to be out and about with a friend, it slipped his mind, at least, until Sif whispered in his ear. His blue grey eyes slide toward Pepper, spotting that light frown of preoccupation. The THunderer nods to Sif, slowing his steps as his scarlet cloak flutters about his ankles. As if to further prove her preoccupation, Pepper completely doesn't notice Sif whispering to Thor or even his pace slowing down. But when she does notice, she glances over and up at the Asgardian couple a bit questioningly. So, sauntering into the joint, Heather reaches up and slides off her jacket. She pauses at some of the looks she's getting from the staff and she shrugs, "I brought glossies if y'all want some. They're free." she offers, pulling a stack of five by seven glossies out of a jacket pocket and setting them on the counter. It's not the outfit she was -just- wearing. More of a bikini and less see through than lingerie, but hey, they're autographed. "Now, could I have a caramel, mocha, vanilla latte, extra whipped cream, and half a dozen of your cookies?" she asks as she pulls out a credit card. Sif smiles up at Thor and gives just the barest hint of a nod before brings the straw of her mocha to her lips and taking a drink. The look from Pepper is caught and she just smiles. Another sip and then, "How have you been, Lady Pepper? I do hope we are not imposing upon you." She lets her eyes roam over the park for a moment, following Heather as she heads into a cafe to make her order. There's mild curiosity as to the looks that follow the woman but they're dismissed with a bit of a shrug. "Aye, Pepper. If we are a burden, I would gladly escourt thee to thy home," Thor offers, straw between his lips. He doesn't notice Heather in the slightest. Duck pond and Pepper fasr more interesteing at the moemnt. Lady Pepper? That accent. That's a wholly odd sound. Heather waits for her order and looks back over her shoulder. Oh hey, it's talk blonde and hunky from the riots. She gets her coffee and thanks the barrista before taking a sip and turning to approach Thor. Sure, she's doing that hip-swaying walk she always does. She's not trying to come on to the guy. Not yet at least... but she -is- the woman who took a shotgun blast to the stomach and got back up in sight of Thor. Though, one imagines one event in that monumentally odd life Thor lives may not be as memorable to him as it was to Heather. Sipping her coffee as she approaches, she speaks up, "Hey there. At least this time there's no riots in the streets, right?" She asks with a smile she's used to wearing spreading over her face. Pepper Potts shakes her head no at Thor. "No, really, it's fine. I've just ... been busy for the past few days. Honestly, I hadn't realized before that I needed a bit of fresh air." She passed on the mocha, though, mostly because she'd already had some coffee earlier. She returns Sif's brief smile, then looks over at Heather curiously when the blonde approaches Thor in a familiar manner. Sif continues to watch Pepper for a moment before smiling in an almost knowing manner. Anything she might have said is cut off when Heather approaches and speaks to Thor. Once she's done, a brow arches and the Goddess turns those ice-blue eyes up to the God. "A friend of yours, my beloved?" And then the straw for her mocha is brought back up to her lips. As Pepper declines his offer, Thor nods and turns his gaze to the duck pond. Aw, no ducks. His boyish smile fades a bit as Pepper's earlier words now make much more sense. Of course. Ducks migrate. Duh! But the fish are still there, and so his watching the little creatures flit about, not noticing Heather strutting up toward him until she speaks to him. Even then it takes Thor a full three seconds before he even looks up, having assumed the mortal was speaking to Pepper or Sif. "Hmm, aye. It is good that battle hath not erupted," Thor replies to her with some confusion, clearly not remembering her fully. Sif's question draws his glance, eyes a bit wider than usual. He's sensing there's no right answer here, and yet... "We've met, I think," he tries. Poor Thor. It's almost like a slap to the face for Heather. Of course, some of the place's patrons might react similarly. "Riot... alleyway... shotgun?" she asks towards Thor. "You were there, looking as good as you do now." And she looks to Sif then, hearing the beloved term. "Not trying to horn in. Just sayin'... he is probably the most ridiculously attractive men I have ever seen. Don't you agree?" she asks Sif. Pepper Potts glances from Heather to Sif, to Thor, and back again. Oh, this is about to get really bad really fast. So, time to do what she always does: step into the middle of things and make sure no violence breaks out. "Hi there. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Pepper Potts, and you've met Thor, and this is his fiance' Sif." She offers her hand to the taller blonde. Sif can't help but smile at Thor, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze where her own is linked with his. There's no wrong answer. The Goddess is far more relaxed about such things than she used to be. No longer does she feel threatened by other females. Her attention is turned on Heather and the Goddess gives a warm and friendly smile. "Aye. That he is." And yes, that's pride in her voice when she agrees with Heather. The look she sends to Thor clearly says 'Don't worry. I won't mention it.'. And then she looks back at the woman. "Shield Maiden of Asgard, Lady of the Blades, Sword Maiden of Thor, and Goddess of War. It is a pleasure to meet you." Not the entirety of her titles, but enough that it should appease the man standing beside her. Those ice-blue eyes turn to Pepper and the smile she gives the woman clearly says she knows what Pepper just did. Cue another sip of the mocha! Shaking her head, Heather chuckles as she recognizes the tone of Sif's voice at the very least. "Well, you're a lucky woman then. I'm Heather Danielson." she says. Oh, a Swedish surname! She offers a hand first to Sif, as if to make sure there's no ill will, and then to Pepper. Lastly to Thor. "A very nice pleasure to meet you." And then with one hand full of coffee and the other full of handshaking, her phone rings. It's ZZ Top's song: Legs. Appropriate no? She mutters darkly and says, "Just a minute..." as she steps away and answers the call, "What? I just finished shooting for the night. Can't you give me a little downtime?" And then she starts listening.... Whew! Crisis averted, right? Thor looks between Pepper and Sif as both give introductions for the maiden at his side. He looks a mite bit confused. More so when Heather's cell phone rings and she heads out. He looks between the two ladies at his sides again, and finally just opts for sipping his mocha. It seems safer that way. Pepper Potts looks back up at Thor, can read the confusion on his expression effortlessly, and offers him a safe way out. "So, Thor, have you been enjoying the tablet computer?" She pulls her jacket a little closer, even though she's really not cold. It's more a habit. Heather's hand is shook before Sif turns her attention up to Thor and smiles. "Be at ease, my love. I know what you're thinking and all is well. I promise you." She leans up to kiss his cheek lightly before looking over at Pepper. "And thank you, my friend, for what you did. That was kind of you." And then she's silent, sipping on her own mocha and letting the subject be changed. "Wha-?" Thor looks at Pepper, surprised by the light kiss to his cheek. He ponders a moment, then looks back at Pepper. "Tablet... computer," he asks, with the tone of a person that doesn't realize what the words coming out of soemone else's mouth mean. No, that is that Thor understands the words themselves, but not what they mean when they are put together like that. "Yes, the computer, that shows you the puppies?" Pepper pulls her own tablet computer out of her shoulder bag as an example. "I was wondering if you've still been using the device." She tucks her tablet away again." Sif, for the life of her, can't figure out why Thor looks so surprised at the kiss. It causes her to blink a few times before turning her attention back to her mocha and taking a sip, letting Pepper explain the tablet to Thor. The surprise was because he didn't see it coming, and because there's been so much happening too fast for the Thor without Mocha. The explanation gives him a moment's pause before: "Ah! Aye. Aye! I did muchly enjoy the tablet of puppies but I fear its life has ended, for it no longer responds to my touch." Pepper Potts blinks at Thor at that. "Did you recharge it? Kind of like a human, it needs rest and nourishment." Well, of a sort. "I'm sure that Sif would help you figure out how to see to its needs," she glances at the Shield Maiden for confirmation before continuing. "Or you can contact me if it still won't respond." "It doth need rest?" Thor questions with surprise. And then he smiles and nods, "Ah, yes. of course. I shall ask Sif and Eddie both to aid me," he adds, then sips his mocha only to almost get it up his nose when his eyes drop to ocean blue and his head snaps over that a way. He holds the mocha out to Pepper, puts his arm about Sif's waist, draws Mjolnir from his belt and flies away to whatever danger he was called to. Pepper Potts looks startled by Thor's abrupt change of demeanor and takes the mocha without thinking, and is left standing there as the Asgardians take the Mjolnir Express to whatever evildoing caught the god's attention. Well, guess it's time to head back and hope that Tony's still sleeping when she gets there. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs